heaven_besiegedfandomcom-20200216-history
Jehoel
The player Jehoel ("Jeho" or "Brown) controls the heroes Jehoel (Zealot) and Metatron (Archon) for Heaven , and commands the elite Seraphs and Powers as well. Although Jehoel is not as well suited to constant defense as its right side partner Michael, Jehoel is an extremely versatile role that follows the philosophy that the best defense is a good offense. Units Heroes Jehoel is a dark zealot whose special ability allows him to have maximum push priority, meaning he can run through crowds of enemy units to flee - or to chase - but only if he still has energy to spare. Metatron is an archon whose special ability allows him to temporarily stun and push back enemy units in a small range. However, that he only has two charges within a short period of time means the Jehoel player must decide whether to use these stuns for hero killing or to conserve them for fending off masses of enemy elites. Elites Seraphs are diamondbacks with an attack that, though relatively weak, is both rapid enough and has far enough reach that its power, multiplied by however many diamondbacks remain, should not be underestimated by heroes. However, they are highly susceptible to the full force of the lesser demons. Powers are regular zealots. They are very similar to their normal SC2 counterparts in their ability to tank damage and push back swarms of weak units. Strategy Overview The core of Jehoel play revolves around the Jehoel-Metatron train, and mastering it is key to becoming a successful Jehoel player. The Jehoel-Metatron train is, at its most basic, a single group of units including Jehoel, Metatron, and all of the Seraphs that is highly suited to hero killing, and is often kept on a single control group for the entire game. Whether the Powers are also used in the train is often a matter of personal style and preference. The train is capable of both sniping a Hell hero by flanking Hell's forces or while defending alongside other Heaven players, but both approaches have their benefits and drawbacks. Flanking is an action that almost always entails great risk to Heaven players. Flanking involves essentially sneaking around behind Hell's forces Early Game At the very start of the game, it's a good idea to quickly send Jehoel and Metatron to Messi's front line as Metatron's ability, Holy Shockwave, can be used to deflect an incoming Tormented Soul (Banelings) rush to snipe Heaven's Gate. Be careful though as to not let Metatron die as he has relatively low health compared to the other heroes. After the initial rush (if it ever came in the first place), either the gate still stands or it doesn't anymore. Proceed to unload your marines from the bunkers on the right and destroy them. It's generally a good idea to give your marines to Teal as they do not have the mobility the rest of your army possesses. The purpose is to widen the avenue which will later be used to flank Astaroth and his forces on the eastern bridge using a train. It's best to move as quickly as possible through this point as you're vulnerable and hell's side provides a natural concave hence why the bunkers must be destroyed. Category:Mid Game